


Just Because You Dont Love Me Doesn't Mean I Can't Love You

by CringyLife



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, F/F, Fantasy, Multi, Possible future threesome, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringyLife/pseuds/CringyLife
Summary: Stuck in the middle of a fight between two Alphas, who are fighting for her love, an Elf tries not to show either of them more affection than the other.





	1. I

A young Elf sobbed into her knees, covering her ears as she let messy tears stream down her pale cheeks while she cried on her bed. A group of boys at school had previously started talking shit and she confronted them, only to be hit with even worse words. She had held back her crying until she had gotten home, but now she couldn't stop. She heard footsteps come closer to her and felt warm arms wrap around her. She looked up and was nose-to-nose with a familiar face. "Heaven." She sobbed and shoved her face into the other girl's shoulder. "They made fun of my ears. They went as far as to insult my ears." She mumbled, more tears falling from her eyes and soaking Heaven's shoulder. Heaven gently pet the back of her head. "Shh.. it's ok, Savanna... Who did it?" She asked quietly. Savanna sniffled. "Isaiah and... Chase.. and I can't remember the others' names..." She hiccuped and lifted her head to look at Heaven. Heaven was a shapeshifter, who finally decided what she wanted her main form to be. A slightly tall, blond Alpha female body with tan skin. She wore a blue and white hoodie that Savanna gave her over a T-Shirt with her favorite band on it, while Savanna wore the green version of the hoodie and no shirt, for some reason. Savanna didn't think much of it, but Heaven cherished the hoodie and washed it everyday so she could wear it everyday. Heaven gently traced Savanna's pointed ears with her finger. "Your ears are not an imperfection, no matter how many times people say they are. They are a beautiful extra aspect of the species you were assigned to at birth. Having them is not your fault." She whispered.

"I.." Savanna choked up, her hazel eyes shimmering with fresh tears. Her silver hair was very short, barely reaching past her ears, but she regretted cutting it to that length becauss of the boys at her school. Heaven kissed her forehead. Normally they'd spend the rest of the afternoon tangled in each other's legs, but Heaven was exhausted from her mile race and Savanna was way too upset to do anything right now. "I couldn't talk to Robert because the row was full..." Savanna mumbled, starting to cry again. "If the row wasn't full it wouldn't have happened and it was full because of those assholes.." Heaven winced at the name "Robert". Almost every school day Savanna would talk to the tall werewolf, whenever she felt bored or lonely during class. Heaven couldn't help but feel jealous of the guy, even though she didn't know for sure if he was an Alpha, Beta, or Omega. She had no classes with him and generally she avoided him.

Savanna wiped her eyes, and Heaven was finally able to see the beautiful violet outlines on the edges of her eyes. Heaven smiled at her, her red eyes soft.

Savanna did not smile back.


	2. Chapter 2

Savanna had fallen asleep with her dog, Hope, nuzzled against her hand, so Heaven went outside. She hummed as she jogged, not paying much attention, except for the ground and where she was going. She crashed into someone, almost falling backwards and making the other person stumble and almost drop what he had in his hand. When he realized who crashed into him he shoved the object into his pocket, making Heaven glare at him. "Robert." She hissed. Robert smiled awkwardly, picked up his glasses and tried to walk past her in the direction of Savanna's place, but Heaven blocked him. "Where are you going?" She asked. "....somewhere." He answered hesitantly. He pushed past Heaven and kept walking. He was tall, but not too tall. She glared at him like her eyes would burn holes in the back of his shirt.

-

As Robert reached Savanna's door, he could smell the scent of flowers nearby. He looked down and saw a tiny magnolia sapling in a pink flowerpot. It looked very healthy, and he knew that Savanna was the one who took care of it. That thought made him smile. He nervously knocked on the door and heard barking and a familiar voice telling the dog to quiet down. He put his hand in his pocket and touched the necklace he had gotten as a neat gift for Savanna. When she opened the door, he noticed that her eyes were red around the edges, smothering the violet. She had been crying. "Oh.. Hey, Robert." Savanna said, her expression lighting up. She held a small copper and white husky puppy in her arm, it's ears lowered at it stared at Robert. "Hey, Sav." He said, gripping the necklace and pulling it out of his pocket. "What's that?" Savanna asked, petting the dog. Robert held it up, the pale blue teardrop charm sparkling when the sunlight hit it. "It's, uh.. it's for you." He reached it towards her and she used her free hand to take it and look at it. "It's.. awesome. Thank you." She smiled, making Robert blush. He nodded nervously and turned to walk away. "Seeya tomorrow?" Savanna asked. "Yup." Robert answered, walking away.

Savanna walked back into the house, setting Hope down and looking at the necklace again. Hope barked and raised his ears, but Savanna ignored it and returned to her room.

She set the necklace on her side table, beside her own glasses.

She decided she would wear it tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Heaven returned to Savanna's place after a long jog. Walking through the door, she was welcomed by Hope, who barked and wagged his tail, jumping around. "Hey.." She said, exhausted. She walked towards Savanna's room, where the door was cracked but the light off. She walked in, spotting Savanna, who was fast asleep under a mountain of stuffed animals. Heaven smiled and kicked her shoes off. She climbed up beside Savanna's stuffed animal mountain and looked on the sidetable, spotting the necklace's slight blue glow. She wondered what it was, but she decided to wait and ask Savanna about it in the morning before school. She laid down, eventually falling asleep. Hope hopped up and curled up against Heaven's back, unable to fall asleep but hey, at least he tried.

-

The next morning.

Savanna threw her stuffed animals off her and she sat up, reaching for her loud alarm clock. Heaven groaned and rolled over, wrapping her arms around poor Hope. "Shut it OFF." She growled. Savanna slammed her hand down on the snooze button, but that was for Heaven. She got up and stretched, pulling the bottom of her tank top down as it went up when she raised her arms. She walked towards her door but somehow tripped on Heaven's shoes and slammed nose-first into the floor. "OW. GOD DAMMIT WHY THE FUCK ARE THESE IN THE MIDDLE OF MY BEDROOM FLOOR." She practically shrieked. "Language." Heaven groaned as she sat up, Hope still in her arms, squirming.

"KEEP YOUR SHOES OUT OF THE WAY."

"Alright, alright. It's 6AM, how are you already grouchy?"

Heaven rubbed her eyes, unbothered when Savanna didn't answer, she just huffed and left her room. Heaven looked to the right, at the necklace. In the light she could finally see it, and she was very confused as to where it came from. She set Hope down and grabbed the necklace, standing up and following Savanna to the kitchen. "Hey, Savanna? Where'd this come from?" She held the necklace in front of Savanna's face. "Robert gave it to me yesterday." Savanna said clearly, taking the necklace from Heaven's hand.

Heaven felt like she would keel over right there, at 16.

"Why did he give it to you?" She asked. Savanna shrugged. "Dunno. Robert never tells me his reasons for anything he does." She went to the fridge and managed to find something small to eat. She stuffed the snack into her mouth and went to her room to get dressed. Heaven was going to wear what she did yesterday, because Savanna's clothes were way too tight. Heaven knew Savanna would call it gross, but she didn't really care for a school day. When Heaven got home she would change into something clean, and act on her plan to find something to gift to Savanna, something better than the "damned necklace" Robert gave her. "I'm going ahead!" Heaven shouted, opening the front door. "GOT IT." Savanna replied loudly, pulling her hoodie over her clean tank top. She sighed heavilly. The tank top was too tight around her chest, making her feel like she was suffocating, but she didn't have anything else and she wasn't in the mood for any of her shirts. She pet Hope and grabbed her backpack, rushing out of the front door after she put the necklace on, hoping today wouldn't become complicated, bad, or anything else.

Sadly, for her, things are going to become way more complicated from here on out.


	4. Chapter 4

"YOU WHAT?" Savanna almost shouted at her friend, Isabella, while they stood beside her locker in the hallway. A few humans turned to look at her, confused. "Why would you do that?" She lowered her voice and glared at the blond (mostly blond, anyway) elf. Bella's hair was frizzy and shoulder-length, with the top dyed brown. Her ears were hidden behind her hair. "I... felt like it, I guess. I dunno." She mumbled. "Tommie will kill you!" Savanna said. Bella shook her head slowly. "We broke up because of long-distance and cheating." She said, flicking her finger over the deep, stitched cut on her wrist. Savanna sighed. "Well, you still shouldn't have done that." She said. Bella was much taller, towering over Savanna, making it easier to believe she's pure elf. A few people have called Savanna "half goblin" because of the chipped shape of her ears, but Heaven often screamed at them for it. Savanna had no mixed blood in her, at least to her own knowledge. 

-

Heaven searched around the store she wandered into. The cashier, an elf who was fiddling with his own circlet, was waiting on her to either leave or buy something. The circlet was a simple one with one white gem in the front of it. Heaven had no idea why a lot of elves wore those anymore, but she figured Savanna would like one. She spotted a circlet with 3 blue gems on the front, the one in the middle larger than the other two. It seemed to be made of silver, so Heaven did NOT want to touch it. "Need help, ma'am?" The elf said behind her, making her jump and turn around to look at him. His white hair fell over his right eye as he gave her a concerned look. "Uh.. yeah." She pointed at the circlet. He picked it up off its display. "Hmm.. You don't seem to be an elf. If you're buying it for yourself, this doesn't really seem like something that would fit you well." He was having trouble saying anything at all. He held it towards her, and she forgot for a moment what it was made of and made a hissing sound when she felt the skin on her hand burn after she tried to hold it. "Oh.. A gift for someone, then?" He said calmly. Heaven glared at him and nodded. "Alright then. You buying it?" He held it in his hands. "Yeah, I am." Heaven said, with a slight snappy tone. She winced as she touched the fresh burn on her palm, Savanna might ask about it later.

-

Heaven held the bag in her hand. The circlet was... expensive, but Heaven knew it would be worth it. She slowly made her way to Savanna's place, wasting time on purpose, because school wasn't out yet. When she finally made it there she rushed in, kicked her shoes off and flopped onto the couch, Hope hopping onto her stomach after she set the bag beside her. She pet the tiny dog, starting to feel drowsy. She didn't realize until it was too late that she was falling asleep.

-

Heaven woke up to the front door opening, she instantly sat up and grabbed the bag with the circlet, Hope rolling off of her with a whine. She looked at Savanna, who threw her backpack to the floor almost immediately after she stepped inside. "Sav!" Heaven said happily, standing up and walking over. Savanna looked at Heaven and smiled. "Hey." She said with a yawn. "I got you something." Heaven said excitedly. She held the bag towards Savanna, who took it, looking confused. "I can't touch it." Heaven shrugged. Savanna reached into the bag and gently pulled out the circlet, as soon as she laid her eyes upon it, her expression lit up, which made Heaven's heart want to burst. "It's awesome. I love it." Savanna said with a huge smile on her face. "Put it on, then." Heaven said, hoping her heart wouldn't stop right there because of how overwhelmed she felt. Savanna put it on her own head, looking in a mirror she had on the entertainment center, and smiling brightly.

Heaven desperately kept her heart from melting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was late. Had to deal with my friend's hospitalization.


End file.
